Controlinator
The Controlinator (also known as "Direct Control Seat") is a player enhancement introduced in ''LittleBigPlanet 2''. The Controlinator allows the player to wire logic inputs directly from the game controller buttons (e.g. Left to move left or X to emit). All buttons and analog sticks can be used except start, select or R3 (which is reserved to always eject the player in create mode). The Controlinator uses a regular Circuit Board, but has an additional controller schematic at the top which contains the button outputs. Most of the outputs are self-explanatory. The Playstation button is a special output that is active when the player is sitting in the Controlinator. This output could be used to allow objects to automatically activate upon entry. (i.e. a helicopter that will start flying once entered). Output signals also contains player data so they can be used with a score giver to award only the controlling player points. A Controlinator can control other Controlinators by being tweaked to send or receive a signal. Tweak Menu Nearest Player Mode In addition to being able to receive one of eight different color signals, a controlinator can also be tweaked to be controlled by the nearest player. This allows controller output signals to be used even if the player isn't mounted in the Controlinator. Once a Controlinator has been activated by a player in this mode, it will remain controlled by that player (and no other player, even if they become closest) until he/she dies or the Controlinator is deactivated via the eject input. Controlling Sackbots The Controlinator can be used to control sackbots as if they were the player. This requires two Controlinators. One placed on the sackbot's circuit board, set to receive a remote signal, with the tweak option for "Override Sackbot" set to yes. The other Controlinator (used by the player) must be set to broadcast on the same color frequency as the receiver. When the player is inside of the broadcasting Controlinator, all buttons will control the actions of the sackbot as if it were the player. The only exception are emotions as these are overridden by behavior chips on the sackbot's circuit board. that in Little Big Planet 3, logic can be directly targeted at players via the [[Broadcast Microchip]. You might be able to avoid using complex sackbot player logic for your level in this way.] Hologram Follower Technique to make the camera follow Sackbots While it isn't possible to directly force the game camera to follow a sackbot it can be done indirectly by having the Controlinator with the player follow the sackbot. Place the player's Controlinator on a piece of hologram material with its brightness tweaked to 0% (this will make the hologram material invisible in play mode). Make sure the hologram material isn't glued to anything. This will ensure it moves freely. Lastly, tweak the Controlinator not to be visible in play mode. Now when the player is inside this controlinator he/she will be invisible and can pass through all material. To make this "ghost" Controlinator follow the sackbot, place a tag on the sackbot's circuit board (set its color and label to anything you wish). Then place a Follower on the player's controlinator circuit board. Tweak it to follow the tag you placed on the sackbot's circuit board. Set its speed and acceleration to the maximum settings. Finally, make sure the Follower's detection range contains the sackbot. The Controlinator should follow the sackbot tightly, pass through all obstacles, and be invisible in play mode. This will effectively make the game camera follow the sackbot's movements, providing the illusion that the sackbot is the player. Gallery controlinatorlogo.png controlinator_panel.png|The Controlinator's Circuit Board Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Tools Category:Character Enhancement Objects Category:Content Category:Help Category:Creation Tools Category:Tools bag Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:LittleBigPlanet Karting Category:LittleBigPlanet PS Vita Category:Articles in need of images Category:Logic Category:Advanced logic